Evil
by BCbabe
Summary: Buttercup was tired of being ignored and unappreciated, so she turned evil. How does the sudden appearance of old childhood rivals change her life? Read and find out. My first full story so no hate please
1. The Begining

Me: IM BACK BIATCHES!

PPG&RRB: …..o.O

Gir:…HAHAHAHA!...HA!

Blossom: what madness have you brought us into?

Me: the worst place ever…MY MIND!(kinda)

Everyone: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Me:*hugs Gir and glomps over his cuteness*

Bubbles:*glomps over random puppy*

Boomer: *jealous face*

Bubbles: say the disclaimer puppy

Blossom: Dogs can't talk Bubbles its completely illogic-

Dog: The author of this PowerPuff Girls FanFiction story does not own said girls and there so called 'enemies' The RowdyRuff Boys and gives all credit to their creators

Everyone but me and Bubbles: o.o…

Gir:….Waffles!

**NO ONE'S POV**

We go back 7 years to where it all started. We see a 9 year old Buttercup, who was sadly floating home after, once again, being excluded from the praise of saving the town from yet another vicious monster. She turned around to see her sisters being praised for what they ALL did. She glared at the townspeople. Though they did not notice because they were too busy glorifying her sisters. She turned away and continued to float home.

She landed in front of the bright red door, leading into the inside of her home. She stood there looking at the door. Its color reminded her of Blossom's oversized bow. Earlier on in the year she learned she could use her bow as a weapon, which earned her more praise. Buttercup glared at the memory. She opened the door and closed it behind her with clenched fists. She floated by her father, who was sitting on the couch reading the paper. She heard him say a small "Hello Buttercup." And nothing more. She said nothing and floated up the stairs.

She passed a picture of Bubbles holding a gold medal. She was awarded with it when she gained a new power. Flame powers. Kind of like Blossom's ice powers but with fire. Which upped her fame as well. Her glare hardened. She finally reached the end of the hall where her room was. She paused as she opened her door. Downstairs she heard the door open and close quickly. "Daddy we're home!" She heard Bubbles' abnormally high voice say. "Daddy we beat that monster no sweat!" Blossom's soft yet demanding voice proclaimed. "Oh I knew you would girls. I'm so proud!" their father said. Buttercup's eyes started to water as she ran into her room and closed the door. She ran to her closet, putting the light on. She went all the way to the back where her blanket and stuffed alligator was. She laid down on a small light green pillow she put in there and covered herself with the green blanket. She hugged the alligator to her chest as her tears threatened to fall. Poor Buttercup. This happened everyday in different ways. She finally broke when she was 13. She decided that instead of being ignored by the people she would be _feared _by the people she became evil. She went on a rampage. Her sisters, of course, were absolutely astonished. They fought for hours on end. But it turned out to be a tie. She quickly flew to her home and grabbed the previously packed bags. She flew off, away from Townsville. She eventually ended up in Statesville (Citiesville is over used :P) Where she met a girl named Maya who she became close friends with. Buttercup stayed and earned her living by being a full time super villain.

Me: TADA!

Brick:…that was…..pretty good

Blossom:*gasp* She's gotten to you! Snap out of it! *slap*

Brick: OW! WTF WAS THAT FOR!

Boomer: Lolz

Butch: Well my sexiness isn't need so I'll be going now

Buttercup: Whatever dumbass

Bubbles: READ&REVIEW AND YOU GET A BUNNY!

Dog: Goodbye

Me:….who's dog are you?


	2. VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Me: HELLO MY GOOD PEOPLE!  
PPG Fans: *cheers for new chapter*  
Me: I bet you guys are excited for the new chapter!  
PPG Fans: *goes wild*  
Me: YA- sadly this is an authors note  
PPG Fans:...you must die...  
Me: O.O  
ya but seriously guys this is important. My computer is jacked up. every time I turn it on after about 3 minutes it shuts itself down and when I turn it back on it shuts down sooner and sooner (are those even words?)  
well anyways while I fix it I need some ideas for a new story. and I'll put YOU, my dear viewer, in it. All I need is a name, powers(if you want them) if they're good or evil, personality, age, gender, and appearance. YAY! ANYWAY HAVE FUN COMING UP WITH IDEAS AND CHARACTERS!


End file.
